generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Breach (episode)/Quotes
Breach: I give nothing, never, I take. : :Rex Salazar: .... Anyone here? (Rex spots a broken manikin that's missing an arm and an eye and freezes) ... Anyone with a pulse?..... Man, that's creepy. :Rex : (a person disappears after being cured) Okay, what just happened? :Little Girl: That one was broken. And she always gets rid of the broken ones. :(back in the place of Breach's custody) :Breach:I don't want it, no good, no good. :Breach: (to Doctor Holiday): You think I'll tell you now? No, no, never, no. :Breach: Van Kleiss isn't always in charge of me. Sometimes I do what I want... like now. :Rebecca Holiday: (about Breach) She still has her powers, but with her hands restrained, she won't be able to cut open a portal big enough to step through. Just... don't... touch... her. :Breach: It's a school. But it's not a school. But it is a school. :Doctor Holiday: What's that supposed to mean? :Breach: That Rex is too cool for school, and he's no tool. You're the fool. :Doctor Holiday: (to Breach) This may hurt a little. :(A probe is fired at Breach, she opens a small portal, then it disappears.) :Doctor Holiday: Reflex - she instinctively opened a portal to protect herself. Remember that "No touching" rule? Would have made a big mess, had I been wrong. That was probe we shot into you, Breach. You sent it to Helsinki. :Agent Six: (as Bobo enters a cave) I wouldn't advise going in there. :Bobo Haha: Does the word melanoma mean anything to you? You want to wait in the sun? Go right ahead. :(Bobo enters the cave, then comes running out) :Bobo Haha: On the other hand, who doesn't love fresh air? :(an Evo scorpion exits the cave) :Rex: Just like summer camp, huh? :Rex: It looks like you're the most popular kid in the town! You do know how to laugh, right? (the blonde girl stays quiet) Creepy... :Doctor Holiday: Rex! You've figured it out! :Rex: Yes, I know, I'm a genius. Wait... what did I figure out? :Doctor Holiday: What Greenfield is! Breach's personal doll-house... and you're her newest doll. :Rex: OK, can we at least say action figure? :Breach: (to Doctor Holiday): Try low, try high, little Ms. Smarty Skirt; nothing, you'll get nothing from me! :Doctor Holiday: (to Breach) If getting Rex back means I have to tear you apart molecule-by-molecule, fine! Prep the next sequence of probes, 12 per minute. :Rex: I'd really like to get out of here, Doc. :Doctor Holiday: I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Rex. I promise. :Rex: Maybe when she sucked up Greenville, she never spit it out. :Doctor Holiday: Separate dimension only she can access. YOU have him, don't you? :Breach: Mmm, he's my new favorite. Shiny shiny. :Doctor Holiday: Did you hear that, Rex? :Rex: Sweet. I always wanted to be some psycho girl's favorite toy. :Little Girl: I'm her favorite! You take that back! :(the blonde girl reveals her E.V.O. form) :Rex: E.V.O.! I knew it! No wonder you didn't laugh at my jokes... Oh, wow, you're less more adorable now. :Rex: (to Rebecca Holiday) Doc, I think I just found Breach's interior decorator! :Bobo Haha: (Firing at a E.V.O. Scorpion) Well, I'll put him right back to sleep. :Agent Six: No! Don't! There might be a (Bobo's blast hits a hill, more evo scorpions come out)...nest... Nice work. :Bobo Haha: Would you believe it's all part of Bobo's master plan? :Doctor Holiday: Rex, what's going on? :Rex: I think I'm being promoted to BFF. And let's just say this little girl isn't made of sugar or spice. I'm going to cure her. :Doctor Holiday: I know you can't have it all, Breach. Rex doesn't belong to you! If you want this to stop, it's easy. Let him go! :Breach: NO! He's mine now. My new favorite. :Breach: Rex can stack things too, and he's shiny and new. The other one is old, I'm tired of old. :Breach: (second time talking to Rex) GRAHHH! You're messing up everything! :Agent Six: Our transport should be here any second. Just don't let these things surround you. (Six realizes he's surrounded, and spots Bobo also surrounded) :Bobo Haha: Did you say "let them surround you" or "don't let them surround you?" :Breach: My only place...it would have been perfect. :Rex: (as Holiday hugs him) Huh? I should get kidnapped more often. :Bobo Haha: So, how'd it feel in there? :Rex: I don't know. Empty, I guess. I've never felt so completely alone. She had a lot of things, but things can't make up for people. :Bobo Haha: You're not feeling sorry for her? :Rex: No way! It just makes me glad to have what I have. Category:Episode Quotes Category:Quotes